1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for implementing an augmented reality (AR) service using a mobile device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the recent proliferation of smartphones, augmented reality technology is being used in various fields. An example of augmented reality technology is a technique of sensing an augmented reality marker from an image taken by a camera and synthesizing a virtual three-dimensional (3D) object according to the sensed marker with the image. Using such a technique, it is possible to make a virtual character, etc. that does not exist in reality look like it actually exists on a screen.
To display such a virtual object on a screen, it is generally necessary to recognize a marker from each frames of input images, calculate sizes, positions, shapes, etc. of the virtual object to correspond to the type and position of the recognized marker, and synthesize the virtual object with the images at the calculated position. However, when the marker goes out of frame due to the movement of the camera or a part of the marker is hidden by a nearby object, the marker cannot be correctly recognized and the virtual object corresponding to the marker, that is, augmented reality content, suddenly disappears from the screen.